Anhydrous ammonia may be applied to soil by farmers as a fertilizer. Farmers often use a nurse tank containing pressurized liquid anhydrous ammonia as a source. The nurse tank may be provided on a cart that is transported by a farm vehicle across a field while the anhydrous ammonia is distributed to the soil via a tool bar connected to the nurse tank. To connect the nurse tank and the tool bar, one or more hoses may be used. The one or more hoses may be coupled to the nurse tank, and more particularly to a withdrawal valve of the nurse tank and/or the tool bar in any suitable manner, such as by couplers configured to be threaded together, such as acme couplers.